dreamworksanimationfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shark Tale 2 (2019 3D animated movie)
Shark Tale 2 is to be an upcoming DreamWorks animated comedy movie where the 1st and original Shark Tale had left off, starring Will Smith, Renée Zellweger, Jack Black, Angelina Jolie, Martin Scorsese, Robert De Niro, Vincent Pastore, Doug E. Doug and Ziggy Marley. Other cast members include Dominic Chianese, Lenny Venito, Michael Imperioli (in flashback sequence), David Soren, Katie Couric, David P. Smith, Shelley Morrison, Wanda Sykes, Emily Blunt, Zach Galifianakis, Andy Richter, Elizabeth Banks, Kevin Spacey, Tim Curry, Lewis Black, Jim Cummings, Bill Hadet, Glenn Close, Owen Wilson, Amy Poehler, Steve Martin, Ben Stiller, Jennifer Aniston, Mandy Moore, Noah Schnaap, William Wunsch, Connor Corum, Francesca Capaldi, Owen Vaccaro and Scarlett Estevez. It is to be put in movie theaters on May 11, 2018. Plot Summary Right after Oscar told the truth that an anchor killed Lenny's brother, Frankie, but not him, everything in Southside Reef seems perfectly normal around here, but while an evil sea witch named Grusella has plans of turning everybody in Southside Reef into stone statues, Lenny begins feeling depressed hand having flashback memories of Frankie's passing, but eventually gets over it when he watches television, then falls in love with a female vegetarian shark who he dates, then gets married to. Lenny, Crystal, Don Lino, Mildred, George, Mona, Boris and Maria are swimming around the kelp fields, but Crystal stops suddenly and Lenny swims over to her by asking her if she's alright, then Crystal reveals to Lenny that it's just difficult to keep up since she's pregnant, and they're overjoyed by the excitement, they now take Crystal to Southside Reef hospital, where she eventually gives birth to a male vegetarian shark pup named Sheldon and a female vegetarian shark pup named Sheena. Later at the Titanic House, everybody's celebrating Sheldon and Sheena's very 1st birthday bash. Sykes suggests that they need to make the Titanic House baby proof, including keeping the toilet seat lid down, keeping the cabinets, drawers and the refrigerator and freezer doors closed and making sure there's no dangerous objects lying about. Later, right before Lenny, Don Lino and Mildred go right to bed, Crystal calls out to Lenny and Lenny, Don Lino, Mildred, Mona, George, Boris and Maria swim over to Sheldon and Sheena's bedroom and Crystal tells them that Sheldon and Sheena said their 1st words. Sheldon says the word, Seahorse and Sheena says the word, Dolphin. Don Lino, Mildred, Mona, George, Boris and Maria are super impressed with their twin grandpups/twin nephew and niece learning much better words. Voice Cast Members * Will Smith as Oscar (voice) * Renée Zellweger as Angie (voice) * Jack Black as Lenny (voice) * Angelina Jolie as Lola (voice) * Martin Scorsese as Sykes (voice) * Robert De Niro as Don Lino (voice) * Vincent Pastore as Luca (voice) * Doug E. Doug as Bernie (voice) * Ziggy Marley as Ernie (voice) * Dominic Chianese as Don Feinberg (voice, replacing the late Peter Falk respectively) * Lenny Venito as Guiseppe (voice) * Michael Imperioli as Frankie (voice, in a flashback sequence) * David Soren as Horace the Shrimp (voice) * Katie Couric as Katie Current (voice) * David P. Smith as Crazy Joe (vocie) * Shelley Morrison as Mrs. Sanchez (voice) * Noah Schnaap as Felix, Oscar and Angie's 1st son (voice) * William Wunsch as Lucas, Oscar and Angie's 2nd son (voice) * Connor Corum as Dennis, Oscar and Angie's 3rd son (voice) * Steve Coogan as Jokey (voice) * Jennifer Saunders as Biter (voice) * Francesca Capaldi as Katherine, Oscar and Angie's daughter (voice) * Wanda Sykes as Mildred, Don Lino's wife and Lenny's mother and Crystal's mother in law who disappeared in the original classic 2004 movie and eventually returned for this sequel movie (voice) * Emily Blunt as Maria, Crystal's sister (voice) * Albert Brooks as Boris, Maria's husband (voice) * Zach Galifianakis as Reuben, Lola's husband (voice) * Andy Richter as Kevin the Lobster (voice) * Elizabeth Banks as Mona, Crystal's mother (voice) * Kevin Spacey as George, Crystal's father (voice) * Tim Curry as Filgor (voice) * Lewis Black as Milgor (voice) * Jon Hamm as Zilgor (voice) * Jane Lynch as Miss Wanda (voice) * Jim Cummings as Jacques, a swordfish waiter (voice) * Bill Hader as Dr. Gillmore (voice) * Glenn Close as Grusella (voice) * Owen Wilson as Officer Gillerson (voice) * Amy Poehler as Nurse Scales (voice) * Steve Martin as Mayor Gills (voice) * Ben Stiller as Officer Waves (voice) * Jennifer Aniston as Crystal (voice) * Mandy Moore as Katrina, Crystal's best friend for life (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Baby Sheldon (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Baby Sheena (voice) * Owen Vaccaro as Sheldon, Lenny and Crystal's twin son (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Sheena, Lenny and Crystal's twin daughter (voice) Transcripts * Shark Tale 2 teaser trailer transcript * Shark Tale 2 trailer transcript * Shark Tale 2 television spot transcript * Shark Tale 2 official transcript Trivia Notice * This movie is dedicated to the loving memory of Peter Falk (1927-2011), who voiced Don Feinberg in the 1st and original Shark Tale (2004). * Dominic Chianese voices Don Feinberg in this movie due to the passing of Peter Falk back on Thursday, June 23, 2011. Easter Egg Cameo Appearances Shrek movie series * Some pictures of Shrek, Donkey, Fiona and Puss in Boots can be seen on Lenny and Crystal's bedroom wall. Madagascar movie series * A poster for Madagascar 4:'' The Australian Rescue'' can be seen on the flyer. Over the Hedge movie series * RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella, Ozzy, Heather, Penny and Lou appear as picture paintings. Chicken Run movie series * Rocky appears as a sticker on the book shelf. How to Train Your Dragon movie series Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless can be seen as undersea cave paintings.